


Fluffy Early Morning Drabbles

by KnightofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofTime/pseuds/KnightofTime
Summary: Written with aspects of my personal relationship.Just some soft morning fluff.I haven't written in literal years, and I need a new creative outlet. Critiques are GLADLY accepted. Let me know where I fall short, could have been written better, and what sounded good.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fluffy Early Morning Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in literal years, and I need a new creative outlet. Critiques are GLADLY accepted. Let me know where I fall short, could have been written better, and what sounded good.

The warm sun warmed Karkat’s skin. A warm, but brisk morning. He leaned against the cold metal bars encasing the apartment balcony on his right arm, a lit cigarette in his left hand. A small breeze caused little goosebumps on his arm, causing the almost shocking amount of hair to stand up upright. He took a drag, exhaling and watching the foot traffic below. 

He didn’t react to the sound of the door sliding open behind him, and seconds later Dave’s rugged, cold hands came up from behind him and his shirt, holding him close. He leaned his head on the troll’s shoulders. Karkat places a small peck on his head, averting his attention once again to those below. 

This perfect moment in warmth, comfortable silence. It felt routine for them. Gentle mornings in each others arms, dancing around the kitchen out of each others way as breakfast was made. It was perfect. 

“You’re comffees gettin’ cold.” Dave muffled from his shoulder. Karkat flicked the ashes from his cigarette before putting it out on the railing. He shifted backwards, Dave releasing him from the half hug they’ve been in and exchanged smiles. Dave’s smile was something Karkat treasured, and every time he got to see the corners of his mouth creep up he felt truly happy and was a reminder of how much he loved this boy. 

Dave gave an over eccentric bow leading him into the doorway. Karkat’s hands ran along his hips as he passed, catching his hand to drag him in behind. Karkat twirled Dave around, pulling him close and giggling, noses pressed together. Tilting slightly they shared a small, gentle kiss. Dave cupped his delicate face in his hands, running his thumb along his cheek. He pulled him closer, his familiar, soft grey lips fit perfectly between his. Karkat's hands reached up, grazing along Dave's tracing patterns along his forearm. They could hold each other like this for hours, and on lazy days like these, who else better deserved it? 


End file.
